


Common Ground

by uchihauzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, in progress, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihauzumaki/pseuds/uchihauzumaki
Summary: Hello! I'm Amanda, and this is my first fanfic! Please enjoy and tell me whay you think of it, so I can make more chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Amanda, and this is my first fanfic! Please enjoy and tell me whay you think of it, so I can make more chapters!

\- Whew, it sure is a busy day here. - said Sakura, pouring coffee in a cup.  
\- Yeah, the café never was so full like this before. - affirmed Naruto.  
\- Ever since that park was inaugurated, there's been a lot of tourists in town. - replied Sakura, now putting cream in the cup. - must be because of that.  
\- Yeah. 

 

**********

\- Wow, that was tiring. - sighted Naruto. - it's almost time to close.  
The door opened. A dark-haired boy, apparently the same age as Naruto and Sakura, was heading to the counter. Both of them turned their attention to him.  
\- I'll have an expresso, please. - said the boy.  
\- It'll be $3,50. - said Sakura.  
The boy paid the money and sat on a table next to the window.  
\- He's kinda cute, don't you think? - asked Sakura to Naruto, with a lower voice. - too bad I'm into girls.  
It was true, Sakura was into girls - but Naruto wasn't.   
\- What? y-yeah, kinda. - replied Naruto, looking away. He could feel his skin warming up, he was probably blushing.   
Naruto didn't know how long he was staring at that boy - good for him that he was looking through the window, how embarassing would be if they made eye contact?   
\- Heey, Earth calling Naruto! - joked Sakura, snapping her fingers near his face. - where were you? Here, the order is done, it's your turn to be the waiter. - she handed him a tray with a coffee.  
Naruto walked with the tray on hands to his customer.   
\- Thanks. - said the boy, almost whispering.   
Not much time later, the dark-boy left. Naruto regretted not to have asked his name. 

**********

When the blonde got home, took a shower and got to bed, he just couldn't stop thinking about that guy. He never felt something like this before. What is his name? Was he a tourist or he lives in town? Who is he? Does he lives nearby? Naruto pondered for a while until he finally closed his eyes and fell in the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's chapter two! (Sorry I took too long to podt it) Please tell me if you're liking it so I can make more chapters!
> 
> Also, it might take even longer to make chapter three because I have no idea what's coming up next. Yep.

Naruto usually doesn't wakes up early in his off days. But for some reason, he did woke up early. After he ate his breakfast, wich was basically a cup of microwave noodles, the thought about hanging out with Sakura. But the already knew what she was going to say: "Sorry, I've got to do some college stuff. You know, medicine, tough."

Then he had an idea. He could go to the park that inaugurated recently. And there he went.  
_________________________________

As he expected, the park was full with children, dogs, couples and families. He walked around a little bit, almost stumbled into a kid who was running to God knows where. The blonde couldn't find much to do there, since he's nineteen and alone, unlikely like most of the people there.

But then he saw.

The guy he attended at the cafeteria was sitting on a bench, a little bit isolated from everyone, reading a book. Naruto wanted to approach, but he doesn't wanted to annoy the boy or interrupt him either. The urge of talking to him and to find something to do in a Saturday moring was bigger than he could bear, so he approached the dark-haired boy after some minutes of waiting.

"This will be awkward" Naruto thought. 

The blonde sat next to him. The boy didn't seem to mind his presence. 

\- H-hi. - Naruto said, quietly. - I'm Naruto. What's your name?

The boy didn't answer.

"Okay, I'm being ignored. I shouldn't have interrupted him, I'll probably leave.." Naruto thought. 

\- I'm Sasuke. 

Naruto looked at him. He had the same serious expression when he went to the café and when he was reading his book. 

\- Nice to meet you - Naruto grinned - what's this book you were reading?  
\- Oh - Sasuke looked at his book - it's a self-help book  
\- Oh, cool. 

There was a moment of silence. 

\- So, what brings you here? - Naruto asked, still smiling, trying not to be awkward.  
\- My - the boy hesitated - my therapist told me the best place for reading books is in quiet and relaxing places, like in parks - Sasuke looked at some children playing soccer - but this place is not even a bit quiet.  
\- Yeah, I agree. 

Silence again. Then Sasuke started staring. That got twice as awkward. 

\- I think I know you from somewhere...  
\- R-really?   
\- Yeah - Sasuke then does a small gasp, wich Naruto thought it was pretty cute - Hey, you're the waiter that attended me at Konoha Café, right?  
\- Huh? Y-yeah, it's me - Naruto was now scrachting his neck, awkwardly  
\- Hm. It's a small world.  
\- Sure it is.

Sasuke then pulls a pen and starts writing on a paper, discreetly. Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

\- So, uh, I gotta go - Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto thought. "Did I said something wrong? Or does he really has to go?"

\- Oh. Ok. Bye. - Naruto said, the last word sounding like almost a whisper. 

Sasuke got up and then dropped a piece of paper.

\- H-hey, you dropped someth- 

But the boy was already gone. When the blonde picked the paper up, it said "s number", with a number written right below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, so, sorry about all these months without posting, I was and still am busy with school stuff. But anyway here's another chapter.

Sasuke was only nineteen years old and he already feels half-dead. Since his parents died in a car crash, he has been living with his brother Itachi. He's been trying to maintain Sasuke with a more-than-mediocre job while Sasuke struggles to enter an university.

While on his way home, Sasuke was feeling like an idiot. _"Why the hell did I do that? What is wrong with me? He probably won't even call"_ he thought. Sasuke opened his little apartment's door and saw his brother sitting on the sofa with a lot of papers that appeared to be bills on it.

 

"What are you doin-" Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi leaning two fingers in Sasuke's forehead. "Later, Sasuke."

 

"I'm not a kid anymore, brother." Sasuke mumbled, slowly making his way to his room.

He layed on his bed and started reading that boring book his therapist gave him. Sasuke got really affected by his parents' death when he was little - and so did Itachi, but he doesn't demonstrates it as much as his younger brother - and since then he was on therapy.

 

After some time reading the book, Sasuke decided to listen to some music. It was a way better therapy than just talking about his life to some guy he barely knows. Music always calmed him down and is one of the few things that makes him relax.

 

Some minutes later, Sasuke woke up from his musical trance by a text sound coming from his phone.

 

**"Hey, it's me, Naruto, the boy you met at the park. You gave me your number."**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's mind just got entirely blank. He didn't know what to say. " _Why did I had to give him my number?"_ he tought. _"Maybe I'll just drop a 'hi' and see how it goes."_

" **Hey.** "

" **So, Sasuke, right?"**

" **Yeah**."

" **So, you like the park?"**

" **I actually just got there because my therapist told me to."**

**"Oh."**

" _Congratulations, Sasuke, you ruined the conversation"_ thought the black-hair boy.

 

Shortly after that, Naruto started typing again.

**"Hey, so, I've got some friends and I think it would be nice if we could hang out someday so I can introduce them to you. What do you think?"**

 

" _Friends_ ". Sasuke didn't have much friends during his life. Actually, he never had any. After his parents died, he got even more distant and it got even harder for him to make friends.

" **Yeah. I think it would be nice."**

 

Sasuke wondered how having friends is like. Hanging out and having fun together. Going to parties. These kinds of stuff.

 

Also, since he didn't have any experience with this topic, the boy was quite socially anxious and awkward.

 

His wonders got interrupted with another message from the blonde.

" **How about saturday, at Ichiraku, next week?"**

**"It'll do. See you there."**

 

With that said -or better, typed,- Sasuke turned off his phone and went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Can you believe it, Sakura? I finally met someone new! Do you want to meet him?" Naruto was excitedly discussing the matter with his best friend, Sakura.

"Oh so you finally got to meet that boy you have a crush on?" Said Sakura.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Rapidly replied Naruto. "I just want to know him better, that's all!"

"Uh-huh." Skeptically said Sakura, with a playful smile on her face.


End file.
